Kissing Booth
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: A shared kiss at a kissing booth makes House realise just how much he wants her... House/Cameron romantic smex!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** - So this has been floating around half finished on my laptop so I needed a distraction from my studying and I finished it up. This is the first of two parts and yes, there will be SMEX in the following chapter, which is why it's rated M ;) A kiss at a kissing booth makes House realise just how much he wants her... Enjoy :)_

**Kissing Booth**

At a new oncology fundraiser, Cuddy had decided to make the theme 'carnival games'. Even House had to admit that the place looked good, and with cotton candy, popcorn, games and a free bar, he couldn't even say he was having a lousy time.

After Wilson had disappeared to suck up to some donors, House wandered around by himself, eventually ending up in the clinic where a few nurses had set up a kissing booth. But, as he walked past, seeing a few guys lining up to pay, House's jaw dropped when he saw Cameron in place for one of the nurses.

As a guy handed her $5, she gave him a peck on the lips, and even though it was for charity, and just a small peck, House couldn't help the surge of jealousy which ran through his veins. All he could think about was that it should be him at the front of the line. It should be his lips she was kissing.

So, without thinking twice, House walked up to the booth once a few guys had walked away, and Cameron turned red when she saw him.

"What can I get for $1.48?" he teased, leaning up against the counter in front of her and emptying out the change in his pocket.

Cameron smiled, looking away embarrassedly.

"Nothing, minimum is $5," she said, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"I'm filling in for Sarah," she explained and he nodded.

Then he looked down briefly. "Good," he said "At least people will pay to kiss you, Sarah has a pig-face,"

Cameron laughed, knowing that was as close to a compliment she may ever get from House. "Erm, thanks?" she said and he laughed.

Then House looked around and then dug into his pocket. He pulled out $20 and placed it on the counter whilst looking straight into her eyes.

"You sure you don't want to use that money for cotton candy?" asked Cameron, keeping her voice steady as House leaned closer.

He smiled. "I'm sure,"

Cameron leaned towards House, a smile still on her face as she gently kissed his bottom lip. Then he slowly kissed back, and their lips caressed for a moment, barely touching at times as they teased and tested.

Then before Cameron could pull away, House reached out to cup her face as he nipped lightly at her lips. She smiled into the kiss, and House used this advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth, finding hers instantly. He tasted of sugar and scotch – a glorious tasting combination when mixed with something uniquely House.

To the sounds of chuckling and cheering, House pulled away gently, but not before placing one last kiss on Cameron's lips that lingered for a while.

"Get a room!" someone shouted. "Put her down!" laughed another.

"Best 20 bucks I've ever spent," he mumbled so only she could hear. "And so much better than cotton candy,"

Cameron grinned, her eyes finding his.

House knew that he had two options now. He could turn, walk away and blame their kiss on his good nature for charity. Or, he could follow his heart for once and take a chance.

He decided to go with the latter. Hell, you only live once.

House reached out and took her hand over the counter, his fingers threading through hers as he leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Follow me,"

Cameron smiled up at him, suddenly feeling like a teenager again as she felt his fingers curl around hers.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

House led Cameron through the crowds, his hand gripping hers tightly, never wanting to lose her again. He led them outside into the cool night air and turned to face her.

"Hey," he said, finally getting a chance to take in her strapless blue dress which ended just above her knees and hugged each curve beautifully.

"Hey," she breathed, a smile on her lips as House reached out and touched her hips.

"You look very nice," said House, looking down at his hands, feeling like a 14 year old boy standing in front of a pretty girl.

Cameron lightly touched his jaw with her fingertips, lifting his big blue eyes back to hers.

"And you look very handsome," she said.

House had worn a dark suit with a crisp white shirt and a crystal blue tie which made his eyes shine.

"We even match," he smiled, smoothing his hands down her sides and leaning closer to her.

Cameron grinned as he pressed his face against hers, feeling his rough stubble and his warm breath on her neck, enjoying the intimacy she had so desperately craved with this man. House planted soft, open mouthed kisses along the skin of her neck as Cameron ran her hands through his hair and closed her eyes.

"House," she whispered, smoothing her hands down his neck as he pulled away and looked at her. Then he lowered his head a little more and softly brushed his lips over hers. Her mouth opened instinctively for him when he tried to deepen the kiss and as his hands wrapped around her waist, House thought about what it would be like to kiss her like this everyday. He never realised just how much he wanted her in his life until that very moment.

As they parted, he rested his forehead against hers.

House felt so open and vulnerable at that moment and part of his brain willed him to make a snarky comment or say something sarcastic.

But when Cameron smiled at him and pressed her body against his in the cold, his heart slapped his brain and told it to be quiet.

Seeing her shiver, House disentangled himself from Cameron's embrace, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, making her smile at his unlikely chivalry.

He wrapped his arms around her again.

"Come back to mine?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"For a sleepover, Dr. House?" teased Cameron, making House laugh. "That will put you in serious debt, seeing as you only donated $20,"

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I'll empty my bank account tomorrow morning," he said "because I don't want this to last just one night,"

Cameron smiled up at him, laced her fingers with his and let House lead them to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **- As promised, this is the second and final chapter of this little two-shot, but a little later as I've been away from my laptop this weekend, shock horror! But, I really enjoyed writing this and I really enjoyed writing smex again! I haven't in a while so it felt good to get back into it :) I hope House isn't too OOC in this? I tried to make him romantic without going crazy...I think I succeeded? Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter - I was glad to see people enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Enjoy... :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Okay, so I forgot to do this in the last chap, but basically, I don't own House MD. I'm merely borrowing the characters for while..._

As House unlocked his front door, he smiled as Cameron touched his hips, clinging to the soft cotton of his shirt. It seemed that she needed the contact as much as he did.

He led her into his apartment, switching on the lights and throwing his cane to one side as he turned towards her. Cameron smiled up at him and House had to laugh – she looked like she was about to drown in his jacket.

"C'mere," he whispered, holding his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her towards him.

House took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, one hand in her hair and one hand pressing against the small of her back. Cameron made him feel different – he didn't want to rush this, he wanted to make her feel special.

House pulled back and looked into her eyes as the realisation hit him. This was more than sex.

Oh, so much more.

Cameron stroked the backs of her hands down his cheeks, and his eyes slid shut at the soothing gesture. Then he kissed her once more before pushing his jacket off of her shoulders.

Cameron's hands moved to House's collar as she began to undo his tie. Grabbing both sides of it, she grinned and pulled his lips back to hers, making him smile against her mouth. Her fingers worked on each delicate button of his shirt, until it was hanging open over his shoulders.

As her mouth moved to his collarbone and her hands slid inside his shirt and around his bare back, House couldn't stop the soft groan that left his throat. What was this woman doing to him?

She kissed and nibbled on his neck and then stopped, pausing to toe off her high heels. Then she reached for his belt, and unbuckled it slowly, holding the two ends in her hands.

"Bedroom?" she asked, looking up at him from her now much shorter height, and biting her lip gently.

She looked so incredibly sexy when she did that. He would have agreed to anything she had asked.

"Lead the way," he replied, leaning down to kiss her again.

Cameron started to walk backwards slowly, tugging House along by his belt, keeping his body pressed to hers. He grinned into their kiss and followed her obediently.

When they entered his bedroom, House pushed the door shut and moved closer to her, his passion and desire taking over. His lips closed over hers and his hands wrapped around her body.

"Now," he said, resting his forehead against hers "I think it's time this dress became acquainted with my bedroom floor,"

Cameron giggled. "That sounds like a cheesy pick-up line," she teased.

House turned her around, and kissed her neck from behind affectionately. Then he found the zipper of her dress and slowly lowered it. His lips moved to kiss each newly exposed piece of smooth, flawless skin, sending shivers down her spine. Then the dress fell to the floor, revealing perfect, unblemished skin and sexy blue underwear. She was truly gorgeous.

Cameron turned around again, her perky round breasts on show and a shy smile on her face. House leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his hands touching her hips.

As they moved closer to the bed, Cameron pushed House's shirt the off of his shoulders. He laid her down gently on his bed and his body covered hers, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his.

Cameron pushed down his pants and House kicked them off so he lay beside her wearing just his black boxer shorts.

"_You're _beautiful," Cameron whispered, smoothing her hands down his back and House buried his face in her neck.

He could have laid with her for hours.

Then House's lips found Cameron's and the desire built between them – they both wanted each other more than anything else in the world. They had waited too long for this moment.

House began to tease her at first, slipping his hand between her legs and stroking her through her panties, enjoying the soft moans that left her mouth and vibrated onto his lips. She tilted her head back and House kissed her neck, his hand cupping her breast, his thumb stroking her nipple.

"Mmmm, House," she moaned.

Cameron then placed her hand inside his boxer shorts and stroked his length. He truly was all man. He was perfect.

His eyes slid shut again as he purred like a kitten and buried his face in Cameron's shoulder. She smiled and kissed his ear, continuing to stroke him.

"I need you," he mumbled into her skin.

Cameron lifted his head and kissed him deeply as she pushed off his boxers and he pushed off her panties. They lay there, naked, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world.

House reached over into his side drawer and pulled out a condom, which Cameron took and slid the protection over his member as he kissed her neck.

House settled his weight above Cameron's tiny body and kissed her sweetly as he slid into her warmth. They both sighed, exhaling sharply as they took in the feeling of each other.

As they began to rock together, lips kissed, hands stroked and fingers touched as if they were committing every line and freckle and feeling to memory. To remember forever.

Cameron breathed his name, arching her back against him as he made love to her.

To her, this was making love. House was so gentle and sensual, that it couldn't be described as anything else.

Cameron knew House had to have this vulnerable, sensual, playful side – she just never knew that she would be able to whiteness it. As he kissed her mouth, she thanked whatever Gods were there.

"Oh, Cameron," groaned House, feeling her body take him in and caress him softly.

He had never felt so good.

They came together in a wave of euphoric bliss, with moans and names echoing around the room.

House collapsed on top of her body, lifting his head for one final soft kiss.

"That was amazing," breathed Cameron, still drifting down from her high.

House grinned, slipped out of her body and then disposed of the protection.

They lay together for a while, just basking in the afterglow of their love making, House trailing his fingers over her collarbone.

Then he whispered. "How much extra for a cuddle?"

Cameron grinned and turned her back towards him, letting him pull her against his chest, his arms wrapping over her waist and his face settling on her shoulder.

"Hmmm," she teased, playing along with his game "I think another $10 should cover cuddling,"

House laughed and kissed her cheek. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"What if I asked you to stay? How much would that be?"

Cameron smiled. "Well, I'd have to negotiate terms, but I think $50 would be adequate,"

"Oh really? That's very good value," he teased. "And what if I wanted you to stay for longer? What if I wanted to see you again? Can I get any good deals?"

Cameron turned in his arms and smoothed her hands up his chest and over his neck as she looked him in the eyes. "Well," she said, smiling, placing one gentle kiss on his mouth. "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement,"

**the end :)**

* * *

** please review :)**


End file.
